Losing Him Before My Eyes
by TheBluGoo21
Summary: BEING REWRITTEN!
1. How We Met - Chapter 1

**Losing Him Before My Eyes**

By: PrincessSparkle101

 **A/N:** _Hi guys I hope you enjoy this!_

 _Now on with the story..._

 _ENJOY and plz REVIEW! :)_

* * *

 **Amanda POV**

I sighed with content, leaning into my fiancé. I giggled, _fiancé_ what a wonderful word to say.

"What's so funny?" My boyfriend, no, fiancé, asked.

I turned, gazing into his deep sea green eyes, "Nothing. Just this."

I twirled the silver ring. Silver wrapped around a gem, the color of my fiancées beautiful eyes.

He smiled and pluncked his head onto my shoulder, "I love you, "

"I love you more, Mister Sea Prince."

"No, I cannot take this," He shook his head and yelled, "I, PERCY JACKSON, LOVE AMANDA YOUNG, MORE THAN ANY OTHER HUMAN, DEMIGOD, GOD, GODDESS, TITAN, TITANUS, PREMIDORAL, OR MONSTER IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD!"

I just laughed and shook my head, "Once a child, always a child."

You must be wondering how I meet the great Perseus Jackson. And who I am. Well let me tell you what happened.

* * *

 **Amanda POV (continued)**

It was a pretty normal day so far. The key words being 'so far'.

Rachel Dare had invited me over to a party. A party that went from 8pm all the way till noon the next day. It was supposed to be the most epic party of the year!

I have barely any experience with parties. I get invited to them all the time, but my parents never let me out of the house past nine. Sad right? But you know, high schoolers always get into trouble, according to literally everyone.

I have a social life, and people love me because I am popular. And because I'm one of the nicest people you'll meet.

In high school you have to be late to parties. Its a rule called being _fashionably late_.

I'm early though, I have to be because Rachel is helping me with my hair and make up and in return I'm helping with decorations. If you're hosting that's the only exception to the rule.

Rachel finished twisting my curled locks of hair above my head into a crown. I sat on her bed and played with the short sea green and gold dress. The skirt flared out, and the straps wrapped around the back of my neck.

"Done!" She stepped back to admire her work, "Wait, one more thing."

She pulled two strands off hair from the braids, letting them dangle on each side of my face.

Rachel pushed me to the nearest mirror. "Wow." I gasped, the stranger girl in the mirror dropping her jaw too.

It was me though, somehow she was me. I had small waves in my black hair, calm like the ocean. The girl in the mirror has curled, styled hair. She's nothing like me, that's for sure.

The only familiar thing was my wide brown eyes. They had a hint of crimson and gold swirling around in them. I wish I was this beautiful all the time.

Flash forward about 3 hours and I'm the life of the party. Just kidding, I'm that person awkwardly standing in the corner.

Strobe lights burn my eyes, and I blindly stumble past hanging streamers. It didn't help that I was wearing thin gold heels.

Teenage girls and boys grind to the music. Its the only way across, but I do not want to get close to the mass of drunk people.

As I step onto the dance floor area, highschoolers shove me into other people. It becomes a dance of some sort. Shove-trip-bump-spin-shove-trip-bump.

Most of the student population is drunk by around 10. I'm not a fortune teller, but I can predict that soon there will only be drunk brainless zombies running the party.

I know that the whole school came, the people I couldn't find were upstairs, in the mansions many rooms.

"Hi, hey, hello, oh you look great, nice to see you, hi!" I said to the seniors I recognized.

Some nodded back, others exchanged a few words with me.

I took a sip of some weirdly colored drink, the burning sensation of alcohol in my throat. I set the cup down. Even water seemed to be drugged at parties nowadays.

After a while it becomes too much. More people streaming into the party, and the music blaring at top volume.

Feet stampede the floor and the air is thick with the unpleasant scent of people and beer.

All of a sudden it pops into my head. The GARDEN! I navigated through the maze of people and doors till I found a clear door leading to the backyard.

Somehow no one thought of going outside like me, weird. I'm not complaining though, peace and quiet finally.

Ivy, smaller trees, and cute little fruit plants were scattered across the yard. String lights illuminated the garden area so no one could trip.

I breathed in the fresh air and sat down on a marble bench below the stary night sky. I closed my eyes and felt myself relax.

I don't know how long I sat there, hours, minutes, before a voice jolted me out of my reviour.

"How long can you sit like that?" A boy, from the sound of it, asked. I opened one eye, curious, and jumped back, surprised by the sea green eye meeting mine.

The problem was, there was no backing of the bench, and by jumping back, I fell right off.

Maybe I expected to be caught in the embrace of my hero, but I felt my butt hit the hard pact dirt below.

I gritted my teeth and tried to push my self up, but my head throbbed too much.

The boy smirk disappeared and a look of panic appeared. He stuck his hand out for me, "I-sor-um-I!" He stuttered, "Let me help you!"

As he helped me up I could've sworn he muttered something like, "Its always mortals!"

That's when I felt the liquid trickling down my scalp. I lifted my hand to it and it came back red.

The boy cursed in some language I couldn't understand and picked me up.

My body bounced a bit in his arms as he ran and I could hear yelling.

I was scared, but as I fell unconscious, I couldn't help but feel safe in his arms.

* * *

 _Did you love it? Hate it?_

 _Review your thoughts!_

 _Sorry this was short, but I promise the next ones will be longer because they will be in Percy's POV too._

 _Tell me if you like Amanda or if you want someone else to end up with Percy! I'll be making a poll in maybe 3 to 5 chapters on who Percy will end up with._


	2. Say Hello To An Old Friend - Chapter 2

**Losing Him Before My Eyes**

By: PrincessSparkle101

Chapter 2

 **A/N:** _Sorry if this chapter seems rushed, but I wanna get on with the story._

 _Thank you so much those of you who have faved and followed me! And thank you for reviewing!_

 _Tell me is you would like to see Percy's old friend's POV in the next chapter or in a few chapters when she comes in._

Now On With The Story...

Oh right, and PLZ REVIEW! :)

* * *

 **Amanda POV**

"Beep...beep...beep..." My eyes shot open.

"beep...beep..." The shapes and colors slowly forming into a... HOSPITAL ROOM?!

"Beep...beep...beep...beep..."

I found three people sitting next to the hospital bed. My older brother, Spencer, my Aunt Sierra, and someone else...

They were all sleeping, slouched down in their chairs, except for Spencer. As soon as I moved to get up, he sprung out of his seat and forced me down.

"No!" He said loudly, then remembering that people were sleeping he whispered, "You have to rest!"

"Ugh I am a free woman! Leave me alone!" I said annoyed, but then I smiled. I couldn't be mad at him, not for long. "I can't believe you're here!"

He leaned down to hug me and smiled, "I had to come see my little sis."

He extended his hand to ruffle my hair, but stopped and moved his arm away, "When Aunt Sierra called saying you were in the hospital, getting stitches in the back of your head, it was the perfect reason to leave work."

Spencer made a face at the thought of work. All work is terrible, but his work was the WORST!

My older brother was a bank owner, the owner of The Young's bank. A family business that our father took much pride in. Spence couldn't let him down. Dad would've been so proud of him if he were alive. Mom too.

I thought back to last night, "Spence, what happened to me last night?" I asked him. I only remembered the party, going outside and... then it got all fuzzy. My brother furrowed his eyebrows and frowned. It didn't seem like he knew.

He opened his mouth to say something, but a different voice came out. "Someone fell off a bench and hit their head on a sharp rock." Spencer turned around to face the person in the third chair, clearly not asleep anymore.

"Oh and you know," The person laughed, "Some knight in shining armor might've saved you." The voice was saying everything jokingly, but when I listened closer, it almost sounded sad. Filled with longing.

I have this weird ability to hear an undertone to people's voices. Like that time when my dad said, " _Your mother and I are going to the grocery store to do some shopping."_ But instead I heard, " _We have to hurry to get Amanda's surprise party ready by 8 tonight!"_

Pretty weird huh? No one else in my family has it. Or had it. My eyes teared up and I refocused my attention to stop the tears.

"Um..." I looked at the person, only to find the same boy from last night.

"Oh, right," The boy said, running his hand through his messy black hair, "I never got to introduce myself. I'm Percy. Percy Jackson."

He gave me a crooked smile, and my heart just about melted.

Suddenly I felt shy.

"Um, Amanda Young. Nice to meet you."

"Amanda," Percy let my name roll across his tongue, and his eyes drifted off into the distance.

For a second he seemed sad, like a poor heartbroken boy.

I put my hand on his and squeezed it, "Did you know someone else named Amanda before?" I spoke softly, and what I hoped sounded soothing.

"No," Percy wiped away a tear from his glazed over eyes, "but her name was Annabeth. I was gonna propose, and... and she.."

"She what?" I prompted, half knowing what he was going to say, half surprised he even shared this with Spencer and I.

"She betrayed me, Annabeth lied and.. and I just- I'm sorry," He stared rubbing his face, brushing away shiny tears.

He blushed from embarrassment, "You must think I'm some lunatic who goes around telling people his about his empty love life."

Percy pulled away, but Spencer stopped him, "It's fine Percy, you can talk to us, we don't mind. Right Amanda?"

I nodded, "Spencer can take you to the restroom to get cleaned up if you'd like," I offered.

They headed out and I patiently waited for them to return. 30 minutes or so had passed when my Aunt woke up. The boys still hasn't a returned.

She got up from her uncomfortable position, and stretched with a loud yawn. She quickly took notice of me, awake.

"AMANDA!" She enveloped me in a big warm hug and then pulled back, feeling my fore head, "Are you okay? Do I need to call a nurse or something?"

Her eyes were wide with worry. But I just smiled at her and shook my head, "No, I'm fine."

She feared that we would die without her being able to save us. After my parents death, she vowed that she would always protect us.

Aunt Sierra turned to talk to Spencer, but frowned when she saw he was missing.

"He went out with Percy," I explained, "they'll be back soon though."

As the last word slipped from my mouth, a loud crash came from outside. Hysteric laughs could be heard from our side of the door. We exchanged looks and Aunt Sierra opened to door.

"What on Earth just happened?" She exclaimed, clearly holding back a laughing fit.

Huh? I leaned forward a bit to get a better view. The boys were sitting dumbfound on the floor.

Oh it was a sight to see! It looked like Jambaa Juice and McDonald's threw up on the two boys.

Strawberry, mango smoothie dripped down the boy's heads. A hamburger patty stuck to Spencer's shoulder and lettuce hid Percy's face.

I bit my lip, trying hard not to laugh, but it didn't work. "How... did... you ... even..?"

Percy just licked the smoothie around his mouth, and Spencer looked around. "We brought you some food!"

"Uh surprise...?" Percy stopped licking for a second.

A nurse found that in the hall and ushered them back into the bathroom so the janitor could clean up the mess. Luckily there was no carpet, only the weird square patterned floor.

I watched Percy walk to the bathroom the whole way, unable to get rid of a silly smile stuck to my face.

"He's a cutie!" My aunt laughed.

I turned back to her, I was caught. "Uh.. no not like that... um I don't.."

I rarely stutter, and never over boys.

Aunt Sierra must've noticed too, because she raised an eyebrow at me. My face flushed a deep pink and I looked down at my fidgeting fingers.

I barely even knew him, but it was undeniable, I liked the one and only, Percy Jackson.

It started with Percy's phone number. Then we became friends, then best friends. Soon enough though, I don't think either of us thought of the other as a friend.

I remember the day when I found out about Percy's other life. His demigod life.

We were sitting on a little picnic blanket, munching happily on our sandwiches and blue cookies (Did I mention that Sally, Percy's mom, makes the most addicting cookies ever?).

When I saw something dart towards me out of the corner of my eye.

Apparently Percy saw it too, because faster then I have ever seen a human move, he pushed my out of the way.

'Out of the way of what?' you may ask. Just some giant dark black dog. Except it was three times the size of a German Shepard with 4 inch long dirty fur, sharp clawed paws, and red beady eyes.

I screamed at the top of my lungs, not for me, for Percy. I yelled for help, but no one seemed to notice the big monster dog.

But it seemed like he had it under control. And he made his special pen, Riptide, I think it's named, and turned it into a shiny bronze sword somehow.

I stood paralyzed, half confused and and maybe scared and in awe too. I wanted to help my boyfriend, but I wasn't sure I could.

It was obvious that Percy was used to killing that monster-dog thing from the way he destroyed it so easily.

Percy killed the thing in less than a minute, only taking time to make sure I was safe.

I remember how he looked so amazed at me, "You can see this?" And I nodded, surprised he was as interested in me as I felt in this whole weird situation.

Percy said I was a clear-sighted mortal. That's right, I, Amanda the mortal, was dating Percy, half god!

So weird! And confusing, very _very_ confusing!

When I asked my boyfriend about the monster-dog, he corrected me immediately, on instinct.

"Hellhound," He said, "and you might want to sit down for the rest of this."

Turns out, there was a whole camp of demigods, half god, half human, like Percy! Two camps actually, but Percy didn't like to talk about either of the camps much.

He liked to talk about the ocean instead. Which made sense, as he was a son of Poseidon or Neptune.

Percy took me on an ocean tour way underneath the water! I got to see rare fish, explore the coral reefs, and even play hide and go seek in old pirate ships! Somehow he created a giant air bubble for me to move around and breath in!

* * *

 **Amanda POV (continued)**

That's how I meet Percy, and learned about the demigods, Greek gods, and Roman gods. Oh and let's not forget Hellhounds. It explained everything, the things I saw I blamed on the heat. The creeping shapes in the corner of my eyes.

Too bad I'm just a mortal, but Percy loves me just the same.

Speaking of Percy, where was he?

I picked up my phone, **_Where are you?_**

A few seconds later, the phone buzzed, **_N basement w/ Spence_**

Of course! They were off playing video games in the basement, again. This would last the whole day, I'm sure of it. Might as well do some unpacking.

I sighed, the unpacked boxes from our move were getting dusty already! We'd just moved into a cute little apartment, close to Sally, Paul, and their baby girl.

I pulled some clothes out of a blue suitcase, folding Percy's cute little memo PJs. Before long I cleared a total of 11 suitcases, bags and boxes.

12 boxes would be enough for today. I picked up a mossy green box, lifting the cover off to reveal 6 years worth of photos.

There were multiply files, and I scanned the names. _Mom and I, Cool Fish, Nemo Fan Club Entries, Camp Half Blood._

I stopped at the Camp Half Blood label and pulled the file out. There were so many pictures, I was surprised Percy managed to fit them all in the small file.

There was a guy who looked part goat, a satyr, with his arm around a green nymph in a leaf dress.

Then there was Percy, a black haired boy with a skull shirt who held an extra dangerous black sword, and a girl with spiky black hair and piercing blue eyes, bow resting on her shoulder.

I found a picture of two brown haired, identical twins and an angry strawberry blond girl holding a shovel threateningly in one hand and a bouquet in the other. They didn't seem to be getting along.

There were a few others with kids from the Ares cabin fighting, Aphrodite girls caking make up on, and Apollo kids playing on musical instruments like leers. I saw a red head covered in splotches of paint, Rachel Dare the Oracle of Delphi

There were also some newer photos of the Romans and Greeks. There was a Latino elfsh boy covered in grease marks, holding a wrench, a blond boy with the same piercing eyes as the girl with spiky hair, and a girl with brown choppy hair, radiating beauty.

There was also a picture of Percy and a girl with a long black braid looking ticked off at a scrawny blonde boy holding a teddy bear and a knife.

If it wasn't for the fighting, I almost wish I could've lived there with Percy and his friends. They seemed so sweet and fun! Well, except for that boy with the teddy bear, he was just creepy!

It was odd, I expected to find at least a couple of photos of Percy's ex, Annabeth. There were none though. Maybe Percy destroyed them all.

Just as I put the camp photos away there was a knock on the door.

A tall woman stood there in a business suit. I could feel the power she radiated and felt stupid all of the sudden. She had beautiful blonde curls, like a princess and her gray intelligent eyes seemed to calculate my every move.

"Hi, how can I help you?" I asked.

The woman grimaced, and I looked down at myself. Was something wrong with me? Did I have a stain on my shirt or a wrinkle in my skirt?

Finally she stopped judging me. "I'm looking for Percy Jackson."

 _Ooh cliffhanger!_

 _This is the last chapter of the getting to know how Percy and Amanda met and stuff._

However if you guys can, plz review ideas for the next chapter! 

PLZ REVIEW! 

-PrincessSparkle101


	3. Not An Update

Hi guys!

I'm sorry, but this isn't an update.

I've read some of my reviews which is thank you guys SO much for!

However to the guest/s who have been recently reviewing saying, " _Gay faggot: This writer Ng is so sh*t it makes me want to die_ " and, " _your story is a bad m8_ " I don't appreciate your comments and I hope you stop posting them.

ONE, your grammar needs some work. Instead of writing "Ng", how about the word, "name"? And you wouldn't say, "This writer name is so sh*t" because "sh*t" doesn't work there, it should be "sh*tty" instead.

TWO, what is "m8" even supposed to stand for? I would guess "mate", but that would make your sentence make even less sense.

THREE, I don't remember asking for your opinion on my username, but I really hope that seeing my username, "PrincessSparkle101" doesn't actually make you want to die. If it does make you want to die, I suggest talking to a therapist on how you feel.

And FOUR, please think about how the writer will take your review. Try to think, "Is my review **kind**?" Before posting it. Remember, these posted comments will stay with you fovever on your digital footprint. If your future collage or job sees how atrocious your writing is and how irresponsible you are online... I think you can guess what would happen.

In conclusion, unless you are giving constructive criticism, or telling me your feelings in a less inappropriate and offending way, I would like it if you stop reviewing on here.

Thanks for bearing with my little rant there.

-PrincessSparkle101


	4. What REALLY Happened? - Chapter 3

**Losing Him Before My Eyes**

By: PrincessSparkle101

Chapter 3

 **A/N:**

 _Thank you so much to all of my reviewers! I'm feeling happy right now so I'm writing all your names up here!_

 _Thank you to:_

 ** _strawberrygirl2000_**

 ** _Agaming145_**

 ** _PercabethLoner_**

 _ **WarriorAngel1806**_

 _ **Sv007**_

 ** _TheYoLOMan_**

 ** _... AND MY Guests_**

 _Thank you so much those of you who have **faved** and **followed** me too! _

_And I can't forget a thank you for my **readers**!_

 _Tell me is you would like to see Annabeth's POV in the next chapter or in a few chapters._

 _Also, I've decided to do Percy's POV of seeing Annabeth again, it's short but..._

 _I wanted to get this chapter out quick, but tell me if you would like me to change anything! I would love more ideas!_

Now On With The Story...

Oh right, and PLZ REVIEW! :)

* * *

 **Percy POV**

"Honey, you have a visitor!" Amanda called from the door.

"Ooh is it my mom?!" _Blue cookies! Yes!_ I ran down the hall, leaving Spencer with the video games.

I haven't seen mom in about two weeks because Estelle, my little sister, has been sick with the flu. No one dares go near her except mom and Paul.

"Um.. no. It's not your mom." Amanda looked uncomfortable for some reason.

She opened the door wider for me to see the person outside.

I took one look through the door and screamed, "Ahh! Satan!" And slammed the door in the _thing's_ face.

Amanda stood back shocked, "Was she a monster?"

I shook my head up and down, "Oh definetly! You could say that!" And I proceeded to lock the door, bolt and all.

"Help me push the chair in front of the door!"

Amanda gave me a strange look, "Wait a second... I can see through the mist. And she is not a monster..."

My fiancé pushed me aside and unlocked the door. She paused before she opened it, "Perce, if you need to go in the other room or something, you can. Just get yourself together. Please?"

"Kay, BYE!" I bolted out of the room at top speed, I don't want to be near that _thing_ at all.

...but out of curiosity, I decided to eavesdrop from inside the kitchen...

* * *

 **Amanda POV**

What was with him today?

The woman looked perfectly fine. I wonder...

Maybe that was his boss? Yeah his boss. Let's go with that.

I turned the knob, and there stood the woman, looking quite confused.

I apologized, "I'm so sorry. Percy isn't available at the moment."

She narrowed her eyes at me, "Who are you to be speaking for him? Are you his maid or something?" but I also heard the undertone to her words, " _Who is that lady?! Is she in love with Percy?!"_

I stepped back, shocked at her rudeness. She was treating me like she was a goddess and I was some lesser of her.

"No, I'm not his maid," I bit my lip, ignoring her jealous words.

"And.. um," I wasn't sure I should be telling this girl my name but maybe she just needed someone to crack her shell.

This woman's shell is going to be hard to crack, believe me, "My name's Amanda."

Her eyes narrowed even more, into tiny slits. It felt as if she was trying to pry information from my very bones. I don't think it worked that well, she seemed disappointed. After all, I'm good at hiding my feelings.

I shrugged off the fact that she never gave me her name.

"How did you meet Percy?" I wondered.

She gave me a smug smile, "We've been this close," She crossed two of her fingers, "since we were 12."

"Oh, that close?" I feinted interest in her boasting, "How come I've never seen you around before?"

She shot me a look, her prideful attitude fading, "What do you mean? I'm his girlfriend."

I could sense an undertone to her words, but I couldn't make it out for some reason.

She seemed the tiniest bit uncertain of her claim too.

But my main concern wasn't something I could shake like usual. _Was_ Percy cheating on me?

If he wasn't, why did this woman think he was her boyfriend?

No Percy wouldn't do anything like that. He said that his fatal flaw was loyalty, so it would be impossible for him to cheat!

Silently I chastised myself, how could I doubt Percy like that?

"What?" I guess I looked really confused because she repeated herself again instead of explaining.

"I'm his girlfriend? Hello? Are you a mortal or something?" She seemed annoyed, and a bit scared.

Scared for what? I have no idea.

"Yeah," I made a half attempt at a smile, and her eyes widened, "are you a demigod?"

"What? Um.. no?" The woman's eyebrows furrowed, as if she expected me to be confused at her whole 'mortal' insult. "Wait, can you see through the mist?"

I nodded, "Yep, I'm a clear sighted mortal. Like my bestfriend Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

Something rang a bell in there, because her eyes lit up, "Oh, I know Rachel! She's the camp's oracle. We're pretty close friends." She smiled at the thought.

Finally I hit the right note! It's all downhill from here, easy-peasy.

Then it dawned on me, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I opened the door wider so she could enter, "Come in please."

Why was I so off from my normal openness?

She just made me feel a little nervous, that's all.

And the aura she emitted, it was so strong. It made me feel weak and of less importance.

"Would you like a drink?" I asked.

She frowned, "I'm okay."

I gestured to the couch, "Would you like to sit?"

"Uh, I.. sure." She sat down awkwardly.

It was silent for a moment.

I couldn't think of anything to say, and the woman looked conflicted.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She blurted put all of the sudden.

"Huh?" I was taken abback by her change in mood.

"I've been so rude to you this whole time and you've been able to tolerate me! But Percy wasn't able to tolerate me! Camp hated me! I-I-"

And that's when she broke down, right in front of me.

I froze, not processing what had just happened.

What do I do? A woman I don't even know, is crying in front of me!

I don't even know her name!

It sunk in more.. I don't even KNOW HER NAME!

I don't even know anything about her! How to calm her down, what she likes, what she doesn't. I know nothing!

Think Amanda, think.

What calms people down and gets them to, well, stop crying?

"It's okay," I comforted her, hesitantly placing a hand on her shoulder.

"When I needed help the most," she sobbed, "he never came, he never called back, I don't even think he knew what happened."

I nodded, even though I hadn't the slightest idea who or what she was talking about.

She wiped away her tears, but they kept running down over the few dry spots on her face.

"Percy, he was my only chance, _his_ only chance. No one else would help, not even my father. My mother said I was a disgrace!"

She spoke of her loved ones with bitterness, the way only a broken heart could sound.

"I couldn't save him," Her words were filled with regret and pain. I could feel her misery just from listening to her.

"Who?" I asked.

Everything was a daze, like I couldn't quite accept what was going on.

The living room, the crying woman on my shoulder. Everything was hazy. Like a fog in my head. I just couldn't take all the misery, the excruciating pain she showed.

Her corrupt family, whether they were unforgiving or just cold, I couldn't take it.

My mother always told me that home is where the hearth is.

Mom always loved to see happy families together, she said that everyone needs someone to love. You have no purpose in life otherwise, nothing to live for.

I wish mom was with me now, she would know what to do.

"Th-the-" The woman chocked on tears, and I patted her back sympathetically.

I looked at her expectantly as she tried to form words.

The poor girl, I could barely recognize her. Watery gray eyes were lined with puffy red skin. Her curly hair was damp with salty tears, and tangled into a nest of some sort. Her clothes became too wrinkled to smooth out.

She tried again, whispering the words so faintly I had to lean closer to her face.

"My-" her voice wavered, "my baby, my baby Luke, dead."

* * *

 _I'm so sorry guys! This sounded so crappy and overly dramatic! I actually had to re-write this because I had it ready to post but then I forgot to press **save**! _

_Please don't forget to review!_


	5. Vote On The Poll

Hi guys!

Hate to do another announcement with no story, but I need your help!

Who do you want Percy to end up with?

 **Annabeth** , **Amanda** , or **Someone Else**?

Maybe even **No one**?

Well if you want to help decide who Percy ends up with, please tell me on the poll, " **Who should Percy end up with?** " On my profile!

If you want me to add another person into the story, please PM or Review them to me (name/talent/looks/personalities).

Try to vote on the poll if you can!

Thanks,

PrincessSparkle101


	6. Fire Girl? - Chapter 6

**Losing Him Before My Eyes**

By: PrincessSparkle101

Chapter 4

 **A/N:**

 _Thank you so much to all of my reviewers!_

 ** _strawberrygirl2000_**

 ** _PercabethLoner_**

 _ **WarriorAngel1806**_

 _ **Sv007**_

 ** _TheYoLOMan_**

 ** _Agaming145_**

 ** _Ariana Le Fay_**

 ** _KianajLau_**

 ** _PurplePJOGiraffe_**

 ** _PJOfangirl1218_**

 ** _... AND ALL MY Guests_**

 _Thank you so much those of you who have **faved** and **followed** me too! _

_And I can't forget a 'thank you' for my **readers**! _

_Please READ and REVIEW!_

 _Oh right, AND THE POLL WINNER IS... listed at the bottom!_

* * *

 **Percy POV**

Thoughts swirled around in my head.

What Is going on?

Why is _she_ here?

Why is Amanda so mad?

Why is she yelling at me?

What did I do wrong?

Why did she just say 'are you even listening?!'?

...oh wait a second..

"Percy how could you do abandon the poor girl like that?" She whispered, seeing as the _thing_ was just outside the kitchen in the living room.

I frowned, "Abandon? I didn't abandon her."

Amanda looked up to the ceiling angrily, "Percy, you left an impregnated woman alone with some family that couldn't care less about her!"

The room temperature heated up as Amanda got more worked up. Her brown eyes seemed to turn completely red, fire red.

I stared at her for a moment, her words sinking in. Suddenly it clicked into place. My mouth fell open, "Annabeth was pregnant?"

Amanda gasped, "Annabeth? That was her?"

She looked like she was going to punch something.

I backed up, "but Annabeth and I..."

I was distracted before I could come to a realization. A big realization.

Amanda erupted in flames, and I jumped back.

"Amanda?" I asked quietly.

She sounded so exasperated, I started to realize how hard this must be for her.

"What now Percy? What now?!" Amanda's eyes watered, "I just found out that my fiancée' ex was pregnant with this kid and now he's going to leave me all alone."

I wanted to hug her, to comfort her, to do something to assure my fiancé that I would never leave her for Annabeth.

The problem? Yeah, the flames surrounding her... and it looks like they're getting higher and higher.

"Amanda, I would never..." I trailed off. I _can't_ promise her something like that. I _can't_ just say that Annabeth and I won't rekindle our old relationship. I don't know what's going to happen.

"So please tell me Percy, was this relationship all fake?" I snapped my head up, surprised Amanda, my confident little Amanda, would say something like that. "Am I just some replacement for you ex girlfriend who somehow broke your heart?"

I shook my head, "Of course no-"

She cut me off again, "This is how it always goes in stories! Some ex girlfriend comes back, who never really cheated, and of course, her loving ex, who is in the middle of a relationship, ditches the girl he's with and him and his ex ride off into the horizon with rainbows and a BIG FAT HAPPY ENDING!"

Amanda was breathing hard and crying. She doubled over and mumbled something to herself. Her flames exhausted themselves as she ran from this kitchen, and from me.

My eyes were really really really wide.

Amanda _never_ gets angry! The last time she got this mad... was... well, I can't even remember.

Like, I mean, she got pretty mad when I stole her chocolate. It didn't help that she was on the crimson wave...

But seriously she's really mad! And oh my gods, was she really on fire?! I thought for sure she was a mortal, but maybe I was wrong.

Amanda's just like Leo! I mean fire power is so cool! Not as cool as flying (Jason is so awesome!) but still, really cool!

I wonder why her eyes turned red though, Leo's eyes always stay their chocolate brown color.

So many things raced through my head, I thought it would combust or something!

Seriously! I bet that's happened to someone before!

Did Amanda think that Annabeth didn't really cheat on me? I know what I saw! Annabeth definetly cheated on me!

 _[Flash Back]_

 _The sky was stormy, but the heavy rain didn't fall through the water shield I held up. I'm in charge of keeping the camp safe. When I'm not keeping it safe, I'm keeping it enjoyable and safe from the gods' temper tantrums._

 _Now that Gaea had been defeated, monsters wandered around aimlessly. Life at Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter became more lose in a way. By lose, I mean relaxed._

 _Annabeth and I get to spend more time together, though, now that I think of it, isn't that much time._

 _I spend more time with Reyna, the Stolls, Katie, Calpyso, Rachel, and the rest of the seven more than Annabeth now._

 _But of course that's because Wise Girl is so busy with rebuilding Olympus._

 _Not that I hate it, I just really miss her. Annabeth locks herself in her cabin and doesn't come out for whole days sometimes._

 _She also smells like sweat after working on the plans. I wonder if she works out in there..._

 _The whole Athena cabin is forced to stay outdoors too. Malcom said that they distracted Annabeth too much or something._

 _Anyways, I was just helping Katie and her sister Miranda, with their plants. I'm not usually a plant person, but all they needed was some special spring water that I could transport to camp._

 _The rain poured down harder, and I glared at the sky. Can't the gods argue with themselves rather than make everyone on earth suffer?_

 _I could feel the tension in the air, as if the gods had been arguing. ...And they probably had been arguing. With the ego Zeus has, it'd be hard not to get in arguments with him all the time!_

 _But something was different about this feeling. It was as if something was warning me. It was like the gods were telling me something big, and probably bad, was going to happen._

 _I wanted to shrug it off, but it got stronger. The feeling seemed heavier, urging me to go away from the Athena cabin. Weird._

 _But the Athena cabin is where I need to go. Rachel asked if I could they'll Annabeth to come to her cave later. Something about her being involved in a quest..?_

 _I checked the door,_ yes! _Finally she left it unlocked!_

 _I turned the knob quietly, preparing to sneak up on my Wise Girl. But before I could stick a foot in the door, I was inturuped by a loud moan._

 _I quickly found the source of the noise, Annabeth. Not just Annabeth, Annabeth and some guy. She was straddling him while they made out. They_ made out!

 _I could barely look, but I couldn't take my eyes away! My girlfriend was French kissing some other guy! She was supposed to be working on the Olympus plans!_

 _I wanted to yell at her, but I was curious on how far this would go. I pulled my phone out, and started recording._

 _I kept quiet. I shut my mouth when his shirt came off. I bit my lip when hers came off too. But when their undergarments came off and things became a little... far from Pg13... things got a little out of control..._

 _And from the looks of their escalating actions, and their scream-like moans, this isn't their first time together._

 _The campers started to hear them too, and while I was frozen in shock (and busy recording) they started to peek in._

 _An Aphrodite camper ran off, mortified. Three young boys went looking for Chiron, confused. Soon Rachel came, asking me what was taking so long._

 _She took one look inside, mumbled something under her breath, and threw her old blue hair brush._

 _I'm sure there was a lot of screaming, lying, maybe even apologizing, but I didn't stick around to see the blow up._

 _I didn't want this anymore. The only girl I loved so much that I would go through hell for, cheated on me._

 _I ran to my cabin, tears flooding my view._

 _Once inside, I swung riptide around blindly. Everything here, every demigod memory I had, was made with Annabeth. She was at the center of my focus or in the back of my mind. But now I want her_ out. _I_ need _her out._

 _And that's when I realized how to get her out. I held riptide up, feeling the cold metal, trying to decide if this was what I wanted to do._

 _If my head and heart didn't argue so much,_ _I would be dead._

 _But they argued, stalling me from the life changing choice I was going to commit to. Stalling me enough so that Rachel could get in my cabin and kick the sword away._

 _[Present Time]_

I smiled at the thought of my Rachel, the Oracle. She convinced me to start over, to make mortal memories and not demigod memories.

It had been maybe three, four years. I forgot all about Annabeth. And Rachel convinced me into coming to one of her parties.

Mortal parties were never my thing. I couldn't dance, not even when Annabeth and I danced at Bianca and Nico's school. But Amanda taught me to dance.

Amanda has taught me so many things. That mortals are all smart, sometimes it's harder to see in others, but it's still there.

She taught me that everyone deserves a second chance. She taught me to always appreciate what you have. Even people like Gabe, should be appreciated.

Okay, that sound weird. Gabe was some smelly, drunk, abusive, and idiotic man.

Amanda agrees that he made horrible choices, but think about what made him that way. Think about who made him so insecure that he went to alcohol. Think about what made him so mad that he resorted to abusing people.

I started to remember things I never gave a second thought. The picture of him and a woman that I found in his desk once. An old Yale graduation certificate stuffed away that I was sure had his name on it. A shiny silver ring that he pulled out of my hands, angrily.

Maybe he was just bitter, abusive, and drunk because he was heartbroken. Maybe Gabe was a good man before something happened to him.

I'll never know for sure, but maybe if I ever see his soul in the underworld, he'll tell me his story.

Though, I'm not sure what to say about Annabeth in this situation. What is there to appreciate about her now? What did I find so special about her 5, or 6 years ago?

Then I realized it. Without Annabeth, I wouldn't give the mortal lifestyle another chance. If I didn't do that, I would never have met Amanda.

* * *

 **Annabeth POV**

It wasn't until Percy left, that I realized just how much I loved him. And that's why I came back.

They all told me not to, even Piper. She said Percy moved on. He barely thought of me anymore.

Piper and Jason talked to me, granted, not very much, but I guess they took pity on me.

But the rest of the Seven, the Romans, the older Campers, they hated me. No, they _loathed_ me for breaking the heart of the most respected demigod of all time.

I couldn't walk anywhere without campers eyes burning me up, without whispers tailing me, and without having to drag my heavy heart around.

I was so alone at camp, and it made everything worse when I found out I was pregnant. That little test with its positive sign made me cry for weeks.

I was so disappointed in myself, but I wasn't the only one. My dad was disgusted with me, he called me a slut. Athena told me she never wanted to see my face again. And Chiron, practically my adopted father, couldn't look me in the eye.

Don't ask me why I did it, it's too hard to explain. Just the lust, the wanting, I couldn't stop myself. I regretted it, yet I kept coming back for more. And by the time I stopped meeting up with Jake, it was too late.

I was all my fault that Luke was born. Sure, Jake convinced me into doing it the first few times, but it went in for months. By then, it was all my choice.

So I came to apologize to Percy. I want him back, and I'll do everything I can to convince him that I'm the right person for him.

And I'm pretty sure Percy's single, so I have a pretty good chance of winning him back.

* * *

AND THE WINNER IS... **AMANDA!**

I'm sorry if the person you voted for didn't win, but I hope you still continue to read this!

 **Read the message below! It's important!**

Okay, did any of you have a hunch that I was gonna make Amanda a demigod?

I put in a couple of helpful clues in two of the chapters I posted, so please **review** who you think **Amanda's godly parent** is!

Remember, Amanda's godly parent might not even be a god! He/she could be a titan, a primordial, a genetically modified human!

 **(Hint: it** **'s NOT the last one...)**

The winner receives some **COOKIES**!

Mmm! Delicious!


	7. No Chapter This Week

Hey guys!

It's me again!

I'm really sorry, but I don't think I can update this weekend.

I'm super busy babysitting, going to a dance, having a sleepover, and studying. A LOT OF STUDYING.

I'll try my best to work on it next week, but I'll have to see how it goes...

I hope you guys have an AWESOME weekend!

-PrincessSparkle101


	8. Say, Bye bye to Annabeth - Chapter 8

**Losing Him Before My Eyes**

By: PrincessSparkle101

Chapter 5

 **A/N:**

 _Thank you so much to my reviewers!_

 ** _strawberrygirl2000_**

 ** _PercabethLoner_**

 _ **WarriorAngel1806**_

 _ **Sv007**_

 ** _TheYoLOMan_**

 ** _Agaming145_**

 ** _Ariana Le Fay_**

 ** _KianajLau_**

 ** _PurplePJOGiraffe_**

 ** _PJOfangirl1218_**

 ** _EmmaBloomFan22_**

 _ **DJ VILLAN**_

 _ **EmmytheN E R D**_

 _ **RainbowZJ**_

 _... AND ALL MY_ ** _Guests_**

 _Thank you so much those of you who have **faved** and **followed** me too!_

 _And I can't forget a 'thank you' for my **readers**!_

 _Please READ and REVIEW!_

* * *

 **Amanda POV**

All I want right now is for Percy to come and wrap his arms around me. I want him to tell me it's going to be alright and this was all some stupid nightmare.

He can't do that right now because he's with _her_.

Okay he didn't actually leave me for Annabeth, but it feels like he's being snatched away.

Slowly but surely she drags him away and I can't help but watch it happen.

What does Percy think? He has no clue what's going on. Annabeth told him she just wants to be friends again, but I think she's trying to rekindle their old relationship.

Even though I try my best to treat her like a friend, she doesn't even try to act the same. Annabeth sends me sneaky glares and keeps Percy occupied so I can't spend much time with him.

I don't know why Percy still trusts her. I mean, she broke his heart carelessly and now he seems to want to give her another chance.

And, while I hope it's just friendship, but how can I be sure?

Annabeth was never even told that I was Percy's fiancee. I don't know why I haven't told her.

It just seems cruel to throw something like that in everyone else's faces.

Like: Hey! I've got the best, sweetest, most considerate fiancee in the world.

No, that's not right.

It's been three weeks and there's good news and bad news.

The good news is that Annabeth has finally stopped staying at our apartment. The bad news is that she lives in the same neighborhood and invites herself into our home at 6:00 each morning.

She leaves after lunch sometimes, other times she leaves before Percy and I have dinner.

It's like she's moved in with us!

And if that doesn't seem bad to you, I can barely control my frustration. Yesterday, I practically exploded when Percy asked me if we could go eat dinner with Annabeth. It was pretty quiet for the rest of the night.

Sighing, I started another paragraph on the monthly report for Ternian. The poor 15 year old was involved in a car crash, fracturing his spine and becoming a quadriplegic.

He would never be able to move his limbs again, and even move his neck around.

I'm an occupational therapist, which is a therapist for children with disabilities.

My fingers were sore from typing and I looked up.

Percy tiptoed towards my desk with a plate of deliciousness.

"I-I brought you some cookies since you've been working for _forever_ and stuff." He slid them to me across the desk.

"Thanks Percy." I pecked him on the cheek and he pulled up a chair next to me.

He poked Ternian's face on the laptop screen, "Who's dat?" Cookie crumbs sprayed out and I made a face.

"Eww!" I wiped the food onto Percy.

Percy tilted his head, "What?"

I shook my head and told him about Ternian.

"Sorry about that, but I'm sure you'll make them better."

I laughed, "They have it easy off, like me. We're lucky we're not demigods like you."

Percy nodded, "But if we ever have a kid, he or she won't be as lucky."

My cheeks flamed up at the thought of having kids, and gosh, that would be happening soon. After we get married, we'd have kids.

Not that I hadn't thought about that. I just didn't talk about it much.

"They would be 1/4 gods."

If you're wondering, I did talk to Percy about kids before. It was after he proposed.

 _[Flashback]_

 _Sand flowed through the spaces in between my toes._

 _I slid my new ring around on my finger, letting it catch the fading sunlight._

 _My head leaned on Percy's shoulder, "Do you ever want to, you know, have kids someday?"_

 _His shoulder bounced as he laughed, "Of course! Oh.. wait.. you want kids too, right?"_

 _He sounded so unsure for a moment, waiting to see if I was alright with having a family._

 _"Yes." I giggled, then looked off into the calm ocean, "I always imagined being part of this perfect family. Just like mom."_

 _Percy wrapped his arm around me, "Yes?"_

 _"Well, I'd sit with the the love of my life by a warm fire place, watching my little 6 year old girl talk to a gurgling baby boy."_

 _I gazed into Percy's eyes, "And, well, it looks like I'm halfway there."_

 _[End Flashback]_

Percy frowned, "No, I'm not sure they wouldn't be 1/4 gods."

"Huh?" What was that supposed to mean?

Was Percy 1/4 god? Or maybe 3/4 god?

"I've been meaning to ask you..." He pulled out a shiny coin, a drachma, "what was your dad's name?"

Weird, Percy never asked me about mother and father. He knows its a touchy subject for me.

"Um.. " Usually I'd be blinking back tears, ashamed to be crying in front of someone, but this was Percy.

He squeezed my hand, "If you don't want to talk about it-"

"No, no. It's fine." I interrupted him, "His name was Gavin."

I pulled my eyes from the ground and opened the golden locket containing pictures of mother and father.

"This," I pointed to the picture on the left, "is my dad."

My dad was such a sweet man. He loved everyone, especially my mom, Spencer, and me.

I observed Percy's reaction, not sure what to expect.

He gave me a small smile, "Tell me about him."

I stared off into the distance, reminiscing the good times when I knew nothing, but was content.

"Well, he lit up faces where he walked. He knew how to make everyone happy, and just what to do when people were sad. And... he always made us these mystery smoothies that were different each time, but tasted just as wonderful as the last. And, I just miss him so much."

My lips were curled into a smile, but I wasn't aware of the tears till Percy wiped one off, handing me a tissue.

"My parents always tried their best to make our lives complete, as if they knew that it wouldn't be that way forever."

Percy handed me another tissue, "It was a beautiful sunny day when we drove down to my Uncle Zane and my Auntie Hela."

I glanced at Percy and saw him suck in his breath sharply, "Did you say Hera?"

"No," I said, remembering his not-so-good history with the goddess, "My Auntie Hela, with an 'L'."

He nodded for me to go on, but I could sense his uneasiness.

"Well, my Uncle, Zane, he didn't approve of my dad." I chocked the words out, "So he killed him."

Percy's eyes widened, "What?"

"I don't know how, but my father was dead the next morning, and Uncle Zane was missing. I put two and two together and I found all these signs leading to the murder. If only I could've caught on quicker, he could still be here."

Percy cupped his hand underneath my chin and pushed my head up till I was forced to look him in the eyes.

"It's not your fault at all Amanda. I used to blame myself for all the deaths and all the tragedies that I could've stopped. Sometimes thought, we can't stop those things. Sometimes, even though it doesn't make sense, it's for the better."

I shook my head, "No, dad shouldn't have died. He didn't deserve it!"

"I know he didn't deserve it Amanda," Percy rubbed my back, "But maybe you don't know the whole story."

* * *

 **Amanda POV (continued)**

I lay away the whole night. Tossing and turning. Unable to get those words out of my head.

 _But maybe you don't know the whole story_

I know I all I need to know.

He **killed** my father.

 _Maybe you don't know the whole story_

But _I_ _do_ know the story. He killed my father and left.

Isn't that enough? Why shouldn't I resent him?

 _You don't know the whole story_

I KNOW THE WHOLE STORY! What more could there be?

Mom always said to learn both sides before you judge.

She was always fair that way.

At the same time she would also quote things from books that left me wondering if she was as fair as she made herself out to be.

Not that it's bad, but she chooses what feels right for everyone.

Mom doesn't just choose the obvious "right" that everyone else sees. She chooses her "right".

One of her favorite quotes, "When given the choice between being right and being kind, choose kind." Makes me wonder **(HAHA Wonder! Get it?)** if she made that quote herself.

It repeated again, the words sticking to my mind, making themselves permanent.

 _Don't know the whole story_

Was it possible...? Did my dad do something so bad he had to be killed?

I brushed the thought away. My father would never do anything to hurt someone.

* * *

 **Annabeth POV**

When I had the baby, you could tell it wasn't one people could respect.

At least not at Camp Half-Blood.

Baby Luke's eyes weren't sea green, but they weren't gray either.

They were blue. A pale blue.

His hair was straight and blond, not black.

I wish his hair was messy like Percy's, but that wouldn't make sense.

If his eyes were green, maybe the campers could accept him.

Percy and I were practically engaged to be engaged when I made the baby boy.

And if you didn't get it yet, the baby isn't Percy's.

There's always a consequence to breaking a promise.

I knew it could've happened when I did it.

And, as much as I love Luke, he ruined everything.

But it was my fault that Luke was born. So really it was _my_ fault.

Thinking back on that, I couldn't help but know, that Percy wasn't meant to be mine.

Maybe Aphrodite wanted it at one point, but I let one thing turn to another.

My heart screams for Percy, but my head is smart enough to keep me from ruining things completely.

And so I make the decision that will probably change both of our lives.

I give up on Percy.

I don't deserve him, and he could definitely be without me.

That Amanda girl could clean his house and stuff.

I'm sure she likes him, maybe even loves him.

But she won't make a move on Percy, he is probably oblivious that she loves him.

Like me, she'll be too scared to start a romantic relationship with Percy.

She'll lose whatever friendship they have.

Sometimes it seems like they could be dating or something, but I never see them closely knit together, like Percy and I were.

Maybe he likes her back.

Is it bad to want her to disappear?

At the same time, maybe she'd be better for Percy than me.

I don't know.

I told Percy I moving away, to Rome.

It was our dream to go to collage together in Rome.

Not anymore.

It was only mine, but he was happy for me.

I finally got to go to Rome, and maybe meet that special someone.

But until then, my life will have a spot reserved for Percy.

* * *

 _Cookies for a unknown **Guest** and **RainbowZJ**!_

 _You get 3 each!_

 _Anyone else who thinks they know the correct answer has till next chapter to review their guess._

 _If you didn't catch it, Amanda's titan/godly/primordial parent is a **FEMALE**._

(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)

 _And for **Next Chapter** , who ever answers this Trivia Q correct wins **COOKIES!**_

 _What is Percy doing when Gaea is killed?_


	9. Important Announcement (Again Sorry!)

Hey guys!

I'm gonna respond to your reviews right now, and also I have an important announcement to make!

Sv007 is a fan of Annabeth, and I also really love Percabeth stories.

For that reason, I'm going to write **another story** like this, but it will be for you guys who want **Annabeth to be with Percy**.

I'm going to update both and they'll be really similar, minus the pairings and a few plot changes.

Also in the other story, Annabeth will **NOT** cheat on Percy because everyone (including me) would hate her.

I'll try and post that story tomorrow or tonight and it'll be called, "Give My Guy Back".

Stupid name right?

Oh well...

Okay onto your reviews!

REVIEWS:

 ** _strawberrygirl2000:_**

Sorry this didn't end up as Percabeth, but the other story will be.

 ** _PercabethLoner:_**

Thanks!

 _ **WarriorAngel1806:**_

Thanks for the advice! I'm considering doing something like that in a future fic.

 _ **Sv007:**_

You are correct so here's three cookies: (::) (::) (::)

Sorry for breaking your heart, but I hope the update makes up for it.

 ** _TheYoLOMan:_**

Yeah, sorry if the story was confusing. I hope you understand it now. If you don't I can explain more.

 ** _Agaming145:_**

Thank You!

 ** _Ariana Le Fay:_**

Thanks!

 ** _KianajLau:_**

Thank you so much!

 ** _PurplePJOGiraffe:_**

Thanks for voting!

 ** _PJOfangirl1218:_**

Thanks for voting!

 ** _EmmaBloomFan22:_**

Um... thanks?

 _ **DJ VILLAN:**_

Thank you!

 _ **EmmytheN E R D:**_

Thanks for the story suggestion! I think I'm going to add that in this story, but not the other story.

 _ **RainbowZJ:**_

Thank you!

See you next time! And plz REVIEW!

-PrincessSparkle101


End file.
